Limerencia a Oscuras
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: A causa de una tormenta, Yamato y Mimi no pueden ir a Tokio para Navidad, pero eso no fue impedimento para que la castaña organizara una fiesta exclusiva para ambos... Que tampoco iría de a cuerdo a los planes iniciales. Historias Navideñas escritas para mi amiga secreta: Scripturiens :D. Actividad de Intercambio Navideño organizado por el Foro Proyecto 1-8 :))


**¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado una bonita Navidad :D**

 **Aquí vengo trayendo el segundo y último capítulo navideño dedicado a la querida Riens :D**

 **Hago referencias sobre las constelaciones de Lyra y Aquila, las cuales son conocidas en Japón como "Orihime" y "Hikoboshi", los nombres de la leyenda del Tanabata.**

 **Sin nada más, que acotar, les dejo deseando que sea de su agrado, principalmente el tuyo, Riens :D**

 **Un besito!~**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Éste fic fue escrito siguiendo las especificaciones que Riens dejó:

 _«_ _ **Mimato:** Ambientada en las navidades. Estoy pensando en algo de Cortázar (re-leo Rayuela), y hay cierta actitud en Oliveira que me gusta destacar con esta frase: "Lo que mucha gente llama amar consiste en elegir una mujer y casarse con ella. La eligen, te lo juro, los he visto. Como si se pudiera elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio. Vos dirás que la eligen porque-la-aman, yo creo que es al vesre. A Beatriz no se la elige, a Julieta no se la elige. Vos no elegís la lluvia que te va a calar hasta los huesos cuando salís de un concierto." Lo que quiero es ver que retraten la imposibilidad, lo desesperanzador y absolutamente desgarrador que es darte cuenta que es muy tarde y estásjodidamente enamorado. No felizmente, no jubilosamente, pero casi como quién admite una derrota frente a un rival respetado. Quiero algo bonito, algo dulce y mágico sin ser empalagoso o exagerado. En fin, ustedes ya saben lo que me gusta. La frase no necesariamente tiene que ir en el fic._ _»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Digimon y ningún personaje suyo me pertenece.**

 **Summary : A causa de una tormenta, Yamato y Mimi no pueden ir a Tokio para Navidad, pero eso no fue impedimento para que la castaña organizara una fiesta exclusiva para ambos... Que tampoco iría de a cuerdo a los planes iniciales. Historias Navideñas escritas para mi amiga secreta: Scripturiens :D. Actividad de Intercambio Navideño organizado por el Foro Proyecto 1-8 :))**

* * *

Guía Narrativa:

―Diálogo.

 _«Pensamientos_ _»_

* * *

 **Limerencia a oscuras.**

―¡¿Cómo dice?! ―La voz alterada de Mimi llegó hasta sus oídos desde la cocina. Yamato levantó la vista de su libro de astrofísica por primera vez desde que se sentó en su sofá y lo abrió para leer.

Veía la melena castaña de su amiga mecerse conforme ella caminaba a zancadas sueltas por toda la cocina. No le preocupó mucho verla en sus acostumbrado "desborde de energía", como solía calificarse a sí misma; era algo a lo que ya venía acostumbrándose desde que la conoció en su infancia, adolescencia y eso sólo fue tornándose habitual cuando fue a vivir en el mismo piso al apartamento que ella.

Por supuesto, él podría cambiar el foco de su atención para regresarlo a su libro y pensar en el examen que tenía que dar al día siguiente; de hecho, lo estaba por hacer si es que el vapor que desprendía la cacerola en la hornalla no se hubiese comenzado a teñir de negro.

Como un resorte se enderezó de su asiento, dejó su libro sobre el cómodo sofá y fue al rescate de su cena que fue descuidado por su amiga, quien aún estaba de riña tras la línea contra, vaya a saber Dios, quién.

Apagó el fuego de la hornalla y suspiró con alivio al ver que no se estropeó la comida. Volteó hacia Mimi y ella seguía con gestos de manos y muecas de fastidio mientras hablaba tras la línea.

―…Cómo sea, espero el reembolso lo más pronto posible. ¡Y no es sarcasmo, intratable señora! ¡Espere a que le acerque una queja a su superior para…! ¿Hola? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a cortarme?! ―Chilló Mimi, roja de furia, fulminando con sus orbes castaños a su teléfono móvil como si éste tuviese alguna culpa.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―Preguntó Yamato detrás suyo y al parecer, tras oírlo, Mimi recordó que él estaba presente.

―¡No vas a creer lo que nos sucedió, Yama!

―¿Nos? ―Fue la pregunta del rubio al mirar a su amiga con una ceja enarcada.

―Sí; nos. ―Puntualizó al señalarse a ambos con su índice. ―Llamaron de la agencia de viajes para cancelar nuestro vuelo a Tokio. Una tormenta de nieve fue pronosticada de último momento y los vuelos de mañana fueron cancelados. ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!

Yamato se encogió de hombros y tomó el móvil de Mimi antes de que lo estrellase contra la pared o contra él mismo por la rabia. Tener a una Mimi Tachikawa hecha una furia y en medio de una cocina no era para nada alentador.

―Ahora, siéntate y respira. Asimílalo y veré qué puedo hacer con la cena. ―Respondió Yamato. Mimi se detuvo de golpe y volteándose a verlo, lo escrutó con una mirada de incredibilidad.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con ésta noticia? ¡Todos nuestros planes de pasar con nuestras familias y los muchachos en Navidad se truncaron!

―Cancelaron el vuelo, Mi. No hay nada que podamos hacer; además, no se acaba el mundo porque no pasemos Navidad en Japón. Tú ya lo has hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

―Pero Yama ―Él tenía intenciones de llevarla a la sala para que se sentara, pero ella lo frenó posando sus manos sobre el pecho de su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos casi con súplica. ―. No quería que pases Navidad lejos de tu familia. Hace un año que te has mudado a Cambridge e iba a ser la primera vez que volverías a ver a todos.

Yamato se sorprendió al oírle decir esas cosas. Ella estaba más preocupada por él que por sí misma o su familia y eso a sabiendas de que él no tenía mucho del conocido "espíritu navideño". La manera en la que lo miraba le aseguraba que ella hablaba en serio; aunque era Mimi después de todo, ella siempre fue muy sentimental ante esas cosas y pensaba mucho en sus amigos. Sonrió con ligereza y tomando ventaja de la bonita boina de chef ―la cuál insistía en usar, aún después del trabajo―, que traía su amiga en la cabeza, se la bajó a modo de molestarla. Lo último que quería era que lo viese sonrojado; para ella, era sencillo lograrlo y las burlas a continuación lo acompañarían hasta que ella se olvidara del asunto.

La escuchó protestar como una niña cuando, girándose sobre sus pies, regresó a la modesta cocina que contaba su departamento con toda intención de continuar la pausada cena que Mimi inició.

―Ya podremos ir para Año Nuevo. ―Fueron las palabras del rubio una vez se ubicó frente a la cacerola.

Mimi observó a su amigo de espalda con un poco de sorpresa. Yamato no pretendía estresarse con asuntos que estaban por encima de sus posibilidades; algo contrario a lo que Mimi acostumbraba. La de hebras castañas sonrió con un poco más de alivio. Había ocasiones en las que le gustaba aquella tranquilidad en el portador del emblema de la amistad. Siempre le ayudaba a tranquilizarla, aunque en un principio era una actitud que la sacaba de quicio.

―Como sea, no trates de estropear mi cena. ―Apremió Mimi con toda intención de molestarlo. Lo escuchó proferir una risa seca y fingida que la hizo sonreír sin que él se diera por enterado.

―¿Tú cena? ―Yamato miró a Mimi una vez ésta estuvo junto a él, con la espalda contra la mesada de la cocina y haciendo uso de sus brazos, la chica tomó asiento sobre el azulejado cuadrillé. ―¿Podrías decirme quién viene a usurpar mi cocina todas las noches?

Mimi tomó el bol que preparó hace un momento para untar la superficie de su pequeño pastel de chocolate y con cara de autosuficiencia, probó del contenido como si no le interesara lo que Yamato le estuviese diciendo.

―Ya te dije que mi cocina se averió.

―Vengo escuchando eso hace como seis meses. ―Contraatacó, dejando de prestar atención al estofado de carne que tenía en la hornalla y verificar que el pastel de chocolate de su amiga estuviese en condiciones. ―Además trabajas en el Za, ¿que te cuesta traer algo ya hecho? Considerando que tu cocina no funciona.

―¿Sabes por qué no tienes amigos? Porque te la pasas quejándote. ―Mimi le señaló con su índice achocolatado. Yamato rodó los ojos al negar sus palabras.

―Tengo muchos amigos. ―Rectificó el rubio y ante las cejas enarcadas de Mimi, se encogió de hombros. ―Bueno… No son muchos, pero...

―Cariño, soy tu única amiga aquí. Deberías de agradecérmelo.

―¿Por ser mi única amiga? ―Inquirió Yamato cruzándose de brazos.

―Por llenarte la vida de alegría… Algo que no conoces. ―puntualizó, bajándose de la mesada y chupándose el dedo índice, empujó a Yamato con levedad gracias a sus caderas, apartándolo del frente a la olla. ―Ahora, regresa con tu libro que yo termino aquí.

Una batalla de miradas hasta que el Ishida cedió ante el recuerdo de su examen del día siguiente. Retornó los pasos hasta la sala y volviéndose a sentar en su sofá, continuó con la lectura.

* * *

 _«…Una vez que la estrella haya agotado el hidrógeno en el núcleo y alojado el remanente de éste como cáscaras, entra a una fase que se conoce como de supergigante roja._ ―Iba leyendo y repasando en su mente. _―Cuando sus núcleos se hayan convertido en helio…»_

―…Si… Quiero un poco de eso… ―Yamato dejó la lectura de su libro para observar a la muchacha castaña recostada en el sofá individual, con los pies colgando contra el brazo del mismo, profundamente dormida y con los labios entreabiertos, formulando alguna que otras palabras, vividas en su subconsciente. ―No… Ya te lo dije… Umh…

Yamato sonrió al verla así. No era la primera vez que apreciaba a Mimi dormida y hablando en sueños.

Desde que la beca para la especialización en Astrofísica Estelar en el _Massachusett Institute of Technology_ lo trajo a tierra americana hace un año, se vio sólo contra un lugar, una cultura, una sociedad y una vida totalmente diferente a la que acostumbraba en Japón.

Saber que Mimi Tachikawa, una de las niñas elegidas con las que compartió tantas aventuras durante su infancia y adolescencia, se encontraba trabajando en el Za Restaurant ―el propio que ofrecía el Market Kendall Square, departamento al que fue a vivir―, como chef principal, no sabía si era un golpe de suerte o un mero reencuentro.

En la actualidad era consciente que vivir en el mismo bloque de apartamento y en el mismo piso que su conocida, le cambió de cierta manera la perspectiva inicial de sus estudios en tierra extranjera.

Sonrió al verla fruncir su nariz, como si estuviese delante de algo desagradable. Suspiró y poniéndose de pié, tuvo la intención de ir a su cuarto para buscar una manta con la cual cubrir a su dormida amiga; mas al percatarse que el pastel de chocolate yacía a la vista con una pequeña nota de papel junto a ésta, hizo que detuviera sus pasos.

Tomó el papel entre los dedos y sonrió con ternura. Volteó a verla en el sofá aún con la mueca de desagrado en sus labios fruncidos. El que se esmerara tanto en hacerlo sentir bien era una de las tantas cualidades que poseía la Tachikawa, junto con su fascinación por lo dulce.

«Un postre para no perder el sueño. Algo dulce no mata a nadie. ;) »

* * *

Sentado en un banco de madera y con su libro abierto sobre el regazo, repasaba las respuestas que recordaba haber puesto en su hoja de examen. Era una maldita costumbre la suya. Recordaba que durante la preparatoria no se presionaba tanto como en esos momentos. Situaciones pasadas, ocasiones distintas.

―Ey. Haznos un favor, Matt y cierra eso ¿quieres? ―Levantó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de su compañero de clases, Josh Albarn, un chico pelirrojo y extravagante. Junto a él, Thomas Ralph, moreno de orbes verdes y complexión delgada, se encontraba frotándose las manos a pesar de llevar guantes.

Yamato sonrió a sus compañeros y cerró el libro para guardárselo en su mochila.

―Aprobarás el examen, viejo. ―Alentó Thomas, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

―Eres el mejor en esa clase, después de todo. ―Fue Josh el que opinó encogido de hombros. ―Ah, hasta que una buena cerveza no me tranquilice seguiré con los cúmulos de polvo estelar y gas molecular atascado en el cerebro.

Yamato y Thomas rieron ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

―Vayamos a por unas. ―Ofreció Josh.

―Invierno bajo cero, Josh y ¿tú quieres cerveza? ―Yamato negó con la cabeza cuando se pusieron en marcha hacia la salida del campus del _Massachusetts Institute of Technology._ ―Además prometí a Mimi ayudarla a preparar la cena de Nochebuena.

Ante aquel comentario, una mirada cómplice y pícara fue compartida entre sus compañeros que no pasó desapercibida por el Ishida. Frunció el ceño al tiempo en el que sus mejillas se sonrojaron con un poco más de fuerza; más allá de la fuerza del propio frío.

―Ahórrense la bromita. ―Cortó de inmediato Yamato, cansado de las constantes bromas de sus compañeros sobre la dudosa relación de amistad que su asiático amigo poseía con la Tachikawa. ―Aún está molesta porque nuestro vuelo a Japón fue cancelado por la tormenta de nieve. Es complacerla o sufrir a mano suya.

―Oh, vamos, Matt. ―Josh pasó su brazo ancho por el abrigo cargado, sobre los hombros del japonés. Un gesto bastante familiar por parte de Taichi Yagami. ―¿Cuándo admitirás de que estás enamorado de Mimi? Si llevan una vida como de casados ustedes dos.

Yamato rodó los ojos y con su mano, se deshizo del fraternal brazo de su compañero.

―No digas estupideces. Mimi es sólo una amiga por...

―La que no sientes nada y tu relacionamiento con ella se debe a que viven en el mismo edificio. ―Acotó Josh imitando la voz de Yamato, junto con su semblante ceñudo. ―Ya me lo sé de memoria. Escucha, lo que tú tienes se llama "Limerencia".

Tanto Yamato como Thomas miraron al pelirrojo, hincados por la duda.

―La Limerencia es un estado mental involuntario, producto de una atracción hacia otra persona. Muchos la llaman "La enfermedad del amor". ―Ante la mirada de escrutinio silencioso por parte de sus acompañantes, el sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del Albarn, quien desvió la mirada a otra parte, intentando que no se notara tal detalle. ―Sí, sé cosas que ustedes no. No se asombren.

―Suena estúpido. ―Apremió Yamato regresando su atención a su trayecto.

―¿Por qué? ―Josh se encogió de hombros haciendo un mohín que Yamato respondió con un suspiro de frustración.

―Porque no estoy enamorado de ella. Es mi amiga, además. Sería demasiado raro. ―Y lo decía el chico que tuvo un noviazgo fugaz con su mejor amiga. Si, era demasiado extraño.

―¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre mi relación con Thiara y la tuya con Mimi? ―Cuestionó Josh. Yamato se encogió de hombros sin necesidad de saber la respuesta, aunque eso no impidió que el pelirrojo se la diese igual. ―Qué ustedes dos no tienen sexo; lo que resta habla por sí solo.

Yamato frunció el ceño y miró a otra parte. En verdad le agobiaba tener que hablar de ese tipo de temas con sus compañeros, siendo que no guardaban demasiada confianza ―más bien, él no lo hacía.

―Tú has elegido a Thiara, ¿no? ―Contestó Yamato como si fuese lo más simple del mundo. ―Ese es el chiste del amor: ya que no puedes elegir el tipo de vida que tienes o tu familia, la vida te permite elegir de quién enamorarte.

Josh negó con la cabeza, como se niega a un niño que no comprende la ecuación.

―Viejo, si se pudiese elegir de quien enamorarse como se elige una cerveza, la vida sería aburrida. ―Fue todo lo que atinó a decir Josh adelantándose a sus dos amigos, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca en una pose muy despreocupada.

Yamato suspiró sin mucha gracia ante el comentario del pelirrojo. Habían ciertos pensamientos en los occidentales que, para él, no eran más que disparates. Thomas, el más empático del trío, notó aquel hastío por parte del Ishida.

―Ya, ya. No te amargues, Matt. ―Thomas se apresuró a decir, antes de que Josh continuara con el tema. ―Como sea, ¿ya has pensado en qué le regalarás? ―Yamato miró a su compañero con duda, como si acabara de hablar en un idioma que no entendía. Josh rodó los ojos y se palmó la frente. ―Sabes que mañana es Nochebuena, ¿no?

―C…Claro que sí. ―Se atrevió a mentir, a sabiendas que se le daba pésimo. Su sonrojo aumentó al verlos suspirar.

―Viejo, ya sé por qué no tienes novia.

―Deberías comprarle algo. ―Secundó Thomas. ―Está molesta por el viaje. Un regalo le ayudará a cambiar los ánimos.

―Es verdad. Y eso no significará nada. ―Josh puntualizó antes de que Yamato saltara con otro comentario de "sólo es mi amiga". ―El peor error que puedes cometer con una persona a la que se le negó algo por Navidad, es no regalarle nada.

Las palabras de sus compañeros tenían sentido. A las mujeres les gustaba que se les regalaran cosas, en especial cuando de fechas especiales se acercaban. Mimi amaba la Navidad y el que no pueda pasar con su familia en Japón la puso de malas.

Un regalo no estaría mal.

* * *

―¿Podrías decirme por qué tengo que llevar el suéter de reno? ―La pregunta fue la misma desde que Mimi le enseñó un bonito suéter con un impecable bordado de un reno con la nariz roja que había comprado casi de última hora en una tienda de rebajas.

Estaba demás decir que Mimi siempre tenía la última palabra ante todo y de que el clima no colaborara con los planes establecidos para la Navidad de ese año no resultó ser mucho drama para la castaña.

Al regresar de su examen aquel día el único plan para esa Navidad era la de sentarse a ver unas películas de ciencia ficción, pedir comida arrinconarse en su sofá hasta quedarse dormido. No se preocupaba por Mimi, después de todo, siempre se caracterizó por ser una mujer muy versátil y ya debía de haber hallado algún lugar al cual acudir para Nochebuena.

Pero no contaba con que su amiga lo llamara a su teléfono y le comentara que ya tenía todo preparado para esa noche. Claro que dentro del concepto de "tenerlo todo preparado" no creía verse incluindo en el paquete.

Volvió a suspirar y ya perdió la cuenta de las anteriores veces que lo hizo aquella tarde. Verse ante el espejo y apreciar su reflejo con ese suéter de Rodolfo era humillante. Aún no sabía cómo terminó accediendo a aquel estúpido disfraz y al plan de "la mejor Navidad de todas" que su amiga se tomó la libertad de organizar.

Se acomodó con desgana el cuello de la camisa roja ―la que se había comprado con la intención de usarla en la cena con sus padres cuando los planes de ir a Japón aún seguían en pie― bajo el suéter del reno.

Ella seguía diciendo de que todo aquella organización de último minuto lo hacía para él, para que no "se deprimiera". Él no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que desde que fue a vivir a Cambridge cerca de su amiga, ella fue conociéndolo lo suficiente como para saber que festividades y Yamato Ishida eran conceptos completamente distintos.

Pero había algo que también debía admitir y era el hecho de que era muy flojo cuando de Mimi se trataba. Es que habían ocasiones en las que sentía que tenía a Takeru frente a él y decirle no, era difícil.

― _Deja de quejarte al menos una vez. ―_ La escuchó decir desde el baño. La muchacha tenía la costumbre de pasar más tiempo en su departamento que en el de ella misma, así que la cena navideña acabó por realizarse en su hogar bajo la condición de que Mimi se encargaría de la decoración y de todo tipo de preparativos.

Era bastante estresante el que sus planes no salieran como deseaba, así que lidiar con asuntos decorativos y culinarios, estaba fuera de su nivel de paciencia. Giró a ver a sus espaldas y admirar el acabado ornamental que lucía su sala y sentir que el patoso espíritu navideño acabó vomitando en todo lo que su hogar implicaba.

Era increíble todo lo que la determinación de Mimi podía conseguir a última hora. Ella no podía quedarse sin salirse con la suya; lo estaba comprobando.

―Sólo nos veremos por skype con nuestros padres y los muchachos. ―Alegó Yamato depositando su atención sobre su notebook, componiendo los últimos detalles como los parlantes, la webcam y los asientos, para cuando Mimi esté lista; aunque a juzgar por el tiempo que se estaba tomando en darse "los últimos detalles", parecería que la comunicación con sus familiares y amigos se daría cuando la Navidad perdiese su chiste.

―Sí que eres todo un _Grinch_ , Yama. ―La escuchó en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala. No le prestó atención hasta que ella solicitó su mirada para recabar su atuendo.

Por su parte, toda la intención de decir "sólo es Navidad, no es para tanto" murió en su boca sin siquiera poder ver la luz al contemplar a Mimi parada delante de él.

Decir que la vestimenta de Santa versión femenina era ridícula, era mentir al ver a su amiga con aquel vestido corto y rojo amoldarse a su generosa figura con un cinturón negro sobre sus caderas; unas botas negras llegadas hasta su rodilla y el tradicional gorro rojo cayendo hacia un costado con la campanilla blanca era el contraste perfecto entre sensualidad y dulzura. Conceptos que Mimi sabía trabajarlos al a perfección.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó plantado como idiota, admirándola. Sólo sabía que Mimi estaba sonriendo como cual niña a la que acabaron de premiar por sacar el primer puesto en un concurso de dibujo. Caminó hasta él y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en su mejilla, disfrutando el momento. Yamato despertó de su ensoñamiento tras el tacto de Mimi y el sonrojo iniciado por obra de la imagen que su amiga enseñaba, aumentó ante la clara diversión de ésta.

―Gracias, Yama. Tú también te ves lindo. ―Comentó sin disimular la gracia que sentía. Tomó asiento y Yamato se recompuso.

―No sé si sea un atuendo apropiado para que tus padres te vean así. ―Vio a Mimi entornando los ojos en blanco, claramente hastiada.

―Aligérate un poco, Yama. ―Ella dirigió sus manos hasta el cuello de la camisa que portaba y a pesar de las negativas del Ishida, ella fue desajustando la corbata. A veces sentía que el aire quedaba atascado en sus pulmones cuando ella se acercaba tanto a él. ―Listo. Estaba muy estirado. Recuerda que Rodolfo era el más divertido.

―Era al que todos odiaban.

Mimi negó con la cabeza. Y fue cuando la invitación para una video-llamada surgió en la pantalla del ordenador de Yamato, anunciándoles que sus amigos ya estaban reunidos para verles.

Aceptaron la video-conferencia y en la ventana del video podían verse diez rostros más que conocidos por ellos, cada uno portando algo rojo en su vestimenta y algunos incluso llevaban gorritos de Santa como el que Mimi tenía puesto.

Los halagos hacia Mimi y las burlas ―principalmente dirigidas por Taichi y Takeru― hacia Yamato no se hicieron esperar. Las risas no se contuvieron durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos que llevaban con la comunicación via skype, casi sintiendo que no existía distancia entre los doce digielegidos. Lágrimas, buenos deseos y bromas fueron dichas para que la llamada sea finalizada.

Yamato y Mimi se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, aún observando la pantalla de la notebook como si fuese lo más interesante qué hayan visto en toda su vida. El rubio miró a su amiga y percibió un poco de tristeza en su sonrisa. Los extrañaba, lo sabía. Él también lo hacía, aunque no era tan sencillo para él externalizar sus sentimientos como lo era para la portadora de la pureza.

―Iremos para Año Nuevo. ―Dijo Mimi, como si estuviese consolándose a sí misma. Ella dirigió sus ojos castaños hasta él y su sonrisa nostálgica llenó su rostro. Yamato asintió y ella posó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, siendo su soporte en esos momentos. Él no dijo nada más, sólo estuvo allí para ella.

La velada no fue tan mala al tener a sus amigos presentes, de cierta manera, en aquella fecha. El turno de los padres de cada uno llegó después de la sesión iniciada con sus amigos.

Yamato tuvo una breve conversación con su padre y luego con su madre; no se caracterizaban por ser la definición exacta de demostración afectuosa entre ellos. Completamente diferente al caso de los Tachikawas.

― _¡Ay, cielito! ¡No tienes idea de lo triste que nos puso el que no pasaríamos juntos Navidad! ―_ Lloriqueó Satoe en la pantalla y junto a ella, su esposo tampoco era muy diferente.

― _¡¿Al menos estás comiendo bien?! ¡No saldrás luego de las doce, ¿no es así, cariño?! Recuerda los locos que andan sueltos pasado la medianoche._ ―Keisuke se acercó aún más a la pantalla como si de alguna manera, esto le podría acercar más a su hija.

―No se preocupen, papis. Yama y yo nos quedaremos en el departamento. ―Trató de tranquilizar Mimi, aunque tras mencionar a su amigo, las preocupaciones paternales dieron otro giro.

Los Tachikawa pasaron de Mimi al muchacho rubio que yacía sentado en el sofá individual a las espaldas de su hija, al parecer leyendo un libro. El recuerdo de que su única hija se encontrara bajo el mismo techo que su amigo, tuvo distintas reacciones en cada progenitor.

Tras las debidas palabras de tranquilidad para sus padres, aclaraciones sobre que no convivía con su amigo y de que no guardaban relaciones ilícitas entre ambos, la comunicación se cortó. Mimi suspiró cuando la ventana desapareció y pudo oír claramente como su amigo soltaba el aliento como si lo estuviese conteniendo todo el tiempo que duró la charla con sus padres.

Ella volteó a verle divertida.

―Oh, como si no te murieras por tener a una belleza como yo por novia. ―Aguijoneó la muchacha sin disimular la gracia en el asunto.

Yamato pasó sus ojos de su libro a su amiga, intentando que sus bromas no hicieran mella en el pigmento de sus mejillas. Odiaba tener que hablar sobre esos temas con ella. Y es que a pesar de estar en tierra occidental, él seguía siendo tan conservador.

―No, gracias. ―Puntualizó volcando su atención de regreso a su lectura. ―El que seas mi amiga ya es más que suficiente.

―Pues tampoco quiero a un amargado como novio. ―Contraatacó Mimi, cruzándose de brazos y con un mohín de fingida molestia. Yamato enarcó una ceja al mirarla, sin apagar la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba a sus labios. ―Imagínate que deba levantarme todas las mañanas viéndote.

―¿A ti te molesta eso? ―Inquirió negando con la cabeza, regresando su atención al libro. ―A mí ya me molesta imaginar la batalla que debería ser el compartir la cama contigo. Doy por sentado que dormir en el sofá sería más cómodo.

Mimi no deshizo la sonrisa en sus labios y fingió estar indignada ante el comentario de su amigo, poniendo una mano en el pecho para teatralizar todo. Yamato ya no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a su libro, pues sus ojos se divertían con el numerito de Mimi.

Ella se enderezó de su asiento y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, enfrentó a Yamato.

―¿Si? Pues a mí me molestaría tener que compartir la misma repisa de mis cremas y perfumes con los tuyos. ―Yamato la fulminó con la mirada y eso fue suficiente para que Mimi sonriera victoriosa, elevando el mentón con aires superiores. ―Oh, sí, cariño. Soy consciente que tienes la misma cantidad de loción, cremas y gel que yo.

Yamato dejó a un lado su libro y también se puso en pié, mirando altivamente a Mimi. Ella, a pesar de sus tacones, aún le faltaba unos centímetros para estar a la misma altura que su amigo y eso era uno de los tantos métodos empleados para molestarla.

―Ahórrate el numerito, Tachikawa. ―Puntualizó agravando su voz y eso sólo hizo que Mimi ensanchara su sonrisa y entrecerrara los ojos, complacida de lograr molestarlo.

―¿Esa es una amenaza, Ishida? ―Ella se acercó hasta posar su índice sobre el centro mismo del pecho en él. Yamato frunció el ceño porque sabía cuál era el siguiente movimiento de Mimi para ganar la batalla: provocarlo. ―¿Por qué tan callado, Yamato? Creí que estabas encabronado conmigo. ―Ella comenzó a avanzar más contra él, lenta y tortuosamente, moviendo sus caderas con mucha más gracia que de costumbre.

Estaba perdiendo la batalla, lo sabía. Odiaba que ella usara sus encantos para fastidiarlo y tenía toda la intención de no dejarla pasar por encima suyo esa vez. Por supuesto que no.

―No siempre te funcionará eso. ―Era mentira, siempre le funcionaría pero tenía que tener, aunque fuese, un atisbo de convicción para hacerle frente a su amiga. Mimi enarcó una ceja con diversión, levantando su mirada hasta que sus rozagantes labios llegaron al mentón de Yamato y el simple tacto de éstos, hicieron ir al mayor hacia atrás.

Aunque claro, tan metido con mantenerse erguido ante Mimi, olvidó al sillón detrás de él. El brazo del sofá sirvió de obstáculo para que perdiera el equilibrio y acabara cayendo sentado sobre el cómodo asiento; mas toda comodidad quedó olvidada ante las carcajadas que su amiga, sin disimulo o pudor, lanzó al aire sosteniéndose del estómago.

―Segundo strike, Tachikawa. No tientes a tu suerte.

―Es que es tan divertido molestarte, Yama. Tú haces que sea tan placentero. ―Comentó haciendo ademán de secarse lágrimas a causa de la risa. Le tendió la mano entonces a su amigo con toda la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse y éste la tomó, aunque no estaba dispuesto a perder dos batallas en una misma noche.

Jaló de ella y ahora la tenía encima suyo, con el gorro de santa cubriendo su rostro.

―Oh que maduro. ―Se quejó Mimi poniéndose bien el gorrito rojo mientras Yamato reía por lo bajo.

―¿Enserio? ¿Tú vendrás a decirme qué es madurez? Por favor.

Yamato volvió a bajar el gorro de Mimi y ésta le propinó pequeños golpecitos a su pecho que acabaron en risas por parte de ambos. Mimi recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Yamato y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los latidos de su amigo. Yamato la miró hacerlo y sonrió de costado, casi disfrutando de verla de esa manera.

―¿Te imaginas las constantes peleas que tendríamos si fuéramos novios? ―Preguntó Mimi riendo ante la idea.

―Definitivamente, seríamos la peor pareja de la historia. Yamato secundó sus palabras, consciente de que sería un total caos.

―La peor unión que Cupido haya hecho.

―Lo despedirían sin duda.

―Amén.

Mimi se quitó el gorro y con el cabello hecho un desorden monumental, le enseñó a Yamato un puchero de lo más adorable. Él no disimuló su gracia ante la imagen de su amiga despeinada y molesta. Aunque lo que no se había dado cuenta que su pequeña venganza acabó por volverse una soga alrededor del cuello.

Toda gracia, toda risa acabó esfumándose en el aire como simple vapor, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, cuando fueron conscientes de la posición en la que estaban y de que nadie más que ellos habitaba aquel departamento.

Ver a Mimi encima suyo jamás cruzó por su cabeza; era amiga suya, esos pensamientos no eran bien recibidos, pero no podía hacer nada con la vista de la Tachikawa en esos momentos. Lucía preciosa, más allá del sensual atuendo rojo o su perfecto maquillaje, el que esté despeinada con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas y de repente, toda seguridad en ella haya caído como caen las barreras de un ejército, la hacía lucir irresistble.

El sonido de "click" del horno, anunciando que su cena estaba lista, fue lo que les despertó de su ensoñamiento, de aquel terreno desconocido y peligroso que ambos habían pisado casi por equivocación. Mimi, entre risas fingidas a causa de los nervios, trató de reincorporarse sin conseguir demasiado. Fue Yamato quien la ayudó a salir de aquel incómodo lugar.

Yamato, una vez libre, fue quien acudió a la cocina con toda intención de alejarse lo más posible de su amiga. No se sentía bien, temía por todo en esos momentos y hasta la idea de cenar con ella le sabía mal.

Mimi sonrió con cierta triseza, ante la completa ignorancia de su amigo para centrar su atención en poner la mesa en total silencio; de hecho, nadie dijo nada en lo que aquellos minutos transcurrieron, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos mientras acomodaban los cubiertos, los platos y las bandejas de comida.

Una vez sentado, Yamato echó fuera un suspiro y observó la pequeña mesa desayunador ahora rebosante de comida. Sonrió un poco. Mimi solía excederse con las porciones de comida y ahora tenía la sensación de que aquella mesa daría de comer a todo un regimiento hambriento.

Delante de él, Mimi depositó una copa servida hasta la mitad con un _chandon_ burbujeante, llamándole la atención al rubio. Ella hizo lo mismo con su propia copa y tomó asiento junto a Yamato, elevó la copa a modo de que él hiciera lo mismo.

―Beneficios de ser chef en el Za. ―Sonrió. ―Por una Navidad improvisada.

―Salud. ―Y ambos se llevaron a sus labios la copa con champane.

* * *

Mimi aplaudió con emoción cuando la canción escogida era una de sus favoritas. Yamato sólo pudo esbozar una divertida sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga al darle play a la pista de karaoke, mientras él aguardaba su turno con su copa de champaña en la diestra.

―Pierde el chiste si conoces a profundidad la canción. ―Alegó Yamato, aunque poco caso le hizo Mimi.

―La suerte eligió mi canción favorita. ¿Cuál es el problema? ―Respondió alzándose de hombros en una actitud inocente. ―Saca un papelito diferente la próxima vez, Yama.

―Como sea. Canta de una vez. ―Él volvió a servirse la copa con el líquido dorado.

Mimi se posicionó en la remodelada sala, sosteniendo el micrófono inalámbrico con ambas manos aguardando a que en la pantalla le diese luz verde para empezar a cantar.

Como había vaticinado el pronóstico, una tormenta de nieve azotó la tarde y noche de aquel veiticuatro de diciembre, congregando a la mayoría de las personas a pasarla en sus respectivos hogares. Pero eso no significaba pasar por alto la festividad del veinticinco y menos cuando a penas faltaba media hora para que suenen las doce.

Tras finalizar la cena, Mimi propuso hacer un concurso de karaoke entre ambos para ver quién tenía que lavar los platos y cubiertos sucios ―que rebosaban en el fregadero de Yamato―; aunque lo que inició como un simple desempate para echarle la tarea al otro, acabó por alargarse más de la cuenta hasta que perdieron de vista la razón principal por la cual el concurso tuvo pie.

Tanto Mimi como Yamato amaban la música, disfrutaban de ella y ambos eran conscientes de que podrían congregar el resto de sus días a ésta. Era una de las cosas que tenían en común y otra de las tantas razones por las que se iniciaba un tira y afloja entre ambos.

Mimi comenzó a cantar _Blank Space_ de Taylor Swift casi disfrutando cada palabra pronunciada, teatralizando todas las frases, haciendo mohitos y gestos sobreactuados que no hacían más que hacerlo reír por lo bajo. Ella adoraba hacerlo reír de esa manera y una de las pocas personas en lograr que él esbozara una sonrisa sincera, era ella.

Cuando iba a mitad de la canción, hubo una baja tensión que disminuyó la energía de las luces y de todos los artefactos eléctricos. Mimi casi lanzó al aire el micrófono ante el susto y Yamato se apresuró a apartarla de los aparatos, también movido por la desesperación de que pudiese ocurrir algún accidente si prevalecía cerca de éstos.

La luz parpadeó unas veces hasta que la oscuridad se instaló en su departamento, congregándoles a la penumbra con el sonido de un estruendo lejano, como la de una explosión. Mimi no se movió de sitio, tratando de tranquilizar el susto inicial y el que seguía estando atorado en su garganta. Yamato, por su parte, aún no soltaba a su amiga, sin percatarse de ello; tenía la atención puesta a su alrededor, tratando de comprender lo que sucedió.

―Yama… ―Escuchó a Mimi con voz temblorosa. Él dirigió sus ojos hasta ella y aunque no podía apreciarla con perfección, la sentía bajo la presión de sus manos y por la forma en la que se apegaba a él, sabía que estaba asustada.

―Debió haber alguna explosión en los transformadores. ―Se animó a dar una hipótesis rápida. Se separó un poco de Mimi y la sintió tensarse. Las manos de Mimi tomaron la suya y ante el contacto, agradeció que la oscuridad los cubría o sería mella de burla de su amiga si descubriese el sonrojo en sus mejillas. ―Tranquila. Sólo veré qué hay por los pasillos.

Ella no respondió, aunque le pareció que accedió a sus palabras al dejar de sentir sus manos sosteniendo la suya. Él caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para comprobar lo que temía: su edificio entero yacía sumido en oscuridad.

Salió al pasillo y vio a Hugo Sánchez, un chico latino caminando por el mismo lugar. No vio otra mejor salida a sus dudas que el muchacho de tez bronceada. Mimi se acercó hasta el umbral, donde veía a Yamato hablar con Hugo, uno de sus vecinos y oyó lo que suponía pudo haber sucedido.

―Gracias, Hugo. ―Dijo Yamato para voltearse a Mimi y poder apreciar su rostro preocupado gracias a algunas linternas y velas que se paseaban de un lado a otro sobre el pasillo. ―Hubo una sobrecarga de energía en las subestática. El apagón afectó a ésta zona y cree que un poco más allá del campus.

―Están por sonar las doce. ―Murmuró Mimi casi con desánimo.

Yamato la observó un momento y bajó la mirada a sus pies. Mimi apreciaba tanto la fecha porque en su recuerdo, ella lo pasaba con sus seres queridos y el sentimiento de hogar y familia era lo que albergaba el ambiente. ¿Qué había recibido en esa Navidad? Estar lejos de su familia, de sus amigos y que sus intentos por pasar una festividad agradable junto a él estaba cayéndose a pedazos de a poco.

Mordió su propio labio inferior con molestia. Entonces se abrió paso hacia el interior de su departamento bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Mimi.

―¿Yama? ―Preguntó Mimi siguiéndolo.

―Espérame. Regresaré con unos abrigos.

―¿Abrigos? ―Volvió a preguntar Mimi sin comprender las palabras de su amigo. Él se volvió a ella y aunque no podía verlo, su voz sonó con una sonrisa; de esas que solía poner cuando todo estaba bajo control, cuando quería tranquilizarla.

―No puedes salir afuera sin uno, ¿no?

* * *

A pesar de estar rodeados de oscuridad, caminando casi a ciegas y con la incertidumbre de qué sucedería después, ambos dejaron de hacer preguntas o preocuparse por el resto cuando estuvieron de pie en la terraza de su departamento, con la ciudad ciega y el cielo brindándoles de pequeños copos blancos que caían a pausado andar, llenando de a poco su alrededor y a ellos mismos.

La vista se embellecía aún más con la muy tenue iluminación de la luna; entre nubes y nieve, les ayudaba a distinguir lo fundamental, como las barandas, las sillas y sus propios cuerpos.

Mimi había tomado la mano de Yamato con sus guantes rosas mientras lo seguía hasta su destino y no lo hubiese soltado sino tuviese semejante escenario delante de ella. Sólo cuando sus ojos quedaron extasiados de blancura y la tenue luz de la noche, saliendo a la superficie de la oscuridad, ella dejó de sujetar la mano de su amigo.

Yamato la vio caminar a paso lento sin despegar la vista del cielo ni por un instante, deleitándose con la belleza que la noche le enseñaba. Él siguió los pasos de Mimi a un ritmo más pausado, admirando a su alrededor, apreciando cómo los demás sitios de concurrido andar estaban a oscuras. No podía diferenciar el pequeño sitio de Evoo Restaurant siendo vecino del departamento; mucho menos notaba movimiento para el Za y ni hablar de la escultura del _Galaxy: Earth Sphere_ que le gustaba encontrar entre árboles, siendo la atracción central que contaba el Kendall Squere, allí donde un triángulo formaban la Broadway Av., Main St., y la Third St.

―Yama, mira… ―Llamó Mimi con emoción. Él la miró y siguió la dirección que su índice enguatado en rosa le indicaba. El Ishida tampoco disimuló la sorpresa de apreciar, a la lejanía, el Longfellow Bridge con sus alumbrados marcando el límite entre la luz y oscuridad que existía entre Boston y Cambridge. En lugar de parecerle aterradora la idea que gran parte de la zona de Kendall Square estuviese sumida en oscuridad, le dio la impresión de la belleza de sí misma con aquel contraste hipnótico entre ambos paralelismos. ―Es la primera vez que aprecio la ciudad de ésta manera. ―Oyó a Mimi confesar. Volteó a mirarla y los orbes de su amiga yacían inmersos en el horizonte, en toda la belleza que un descuido podría ocasionar. ―Nunca antes hubo un apagón general en Cambridge. Es gracioso, ¿no? Que precisamente lo haya ésta fecha… ―Lo miró por primera vez, con esa sonrisa en los labios, esa que le entregaba cada vez que recordaba algo cómico. ―Una navidad a oscuras.

Desde que pisó tierra americana había descubierto muchas cosas curiosas de sí mismo que antes no era consciente. Una de ellas, era que le gustaba congregar su atención, todos sus sentidos, en lugares que le llenasen de tranquilidad; como cuando miras el horizonte para no marearte, una vez que estás en un barco y la marea te sacude.

Está bien, quizá eso sí lo sabía, pero nunca se puso a pensar demasiado sobre tal detalle. Era consciente que el cielo era su horizonte, su lugar de tranquilidad y reposo, donde podía perderse por horas y no sentir al tiempo correr por él. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, que mirar a Mimi con aquella sonrisa en sus labios y esos brillantes orbes otoñales, tenían un efecto mucho más balsámico para él, donde podía reposar su mente, sus sentidos y no darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba junto a él.

―¡Despierta, Yama! ―Fue la única advertencia que recibió antes de que una bola de nieve se estrellara contra su cabeza. Escuchó la risa de Mimi y la pudo ver entre matas blancas cayendo de su cabello. Yamato se deshizo de todos esos pensamientos mientras se limpiaba la nieve del rostro y cabello, pensando que Mimi era todo lo contrario a un horizonte. Era caótica. Oír su risa le hizo suspirar con fastidio, que sólo aumentó al verla alzando los hombros como si estuviese impune de culpa. ―Yo te avisé.

―Qué graciosa. ―Otorgó volviéndose a meter las manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos de su saco negro. Lo último que deseaba era empezar una batalla de bolas de nieve en una terraza a oscuras.

Ella sacó aire de su interior con exageración, casi relinchando. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo y notó su fastidio. Sólo por ver su ceño fruncido y su nariz roja, tanto por el frío como por la actitud suya, le provocó una pequeña sonrisa con disimulo.

―Oh, vamos. Ahora es cuando tienes que devolverme el golpe. ―Insistió agachándose para tomar otro pedazo de nieve y formar una esfera de él.

―Sólo te traje aquí para que dejaras de temblar de miedo. No para jugar a una gue… ―no pudo terminar de hablar siendo que otra bola de nieve acabó estrellándose, ahora, contra su pecho. Otra carcajada por parte de Mimi y su paciencia haciéndose nula fueron las que lo hicieron reaccionar.

―¿Desde cuándo tan aburrido? Oh, cierto. Lo tuyo es de nacimi… ―Una bola de nieve interceptó su estómago, interrumpiéndola. Mimi lo miró con incredulidad, como si no esperara aquella traición por parte de su amigo, a pesar de que éste se encontrara con una bola de nieve en la mano y una sonrisa ladina, aguardando a por arrojársela.

―¿Qué has dicho? Lo siento, tengo nieve en los oídos. ―Comentó con la satisfacción en su rostro. Ella frunció sus labios, declarándole la guerra y entonces la secuencia de tiros inició entre ambos, riendo como un par de niños, disfrutando de la nieve y de la presencia del otro, como lo único real que en esos momentos tenían; porque el mundo, podía desaparecer en cuestión de segundos cuando estaban juntos.

Las distancias de tiros fueron acortándose conforme avanzaba el tiempo, hasta que la batalla dejó de ser de nieve cuando Mimi se abalanzó sobre Yamato y ambos acabaron postrados en el suelo, con el colchón blanco congregándolos. Rieron a carcajadas sueltas. Mimi se empecinaba en llenarle de nieve, pero poco le duró la tortura cuando Yamato la volteó y acabó él sobre ella, impidiendo todo movimiento por su parte al tener capturadas los brazos de su amiga.

―¡Eres un tramposo! ―Gritaba entre risas Mimi, aunque poca importancia le daba Yamato.

―¿Tramposo? ¿Yo?

―¡Sí, tú! ¡Te aprovechas de que soy una mujer indefensa! ―Él enarcó una ceja sin disimular la gracia que el comentario de su amiga le daba.

―Por favor, lo último que eres es ser indefensa. ―Ella rió por el comentario, sin dejar de intentar librarse de su amigo, pero cuando entendió que le sería imposible lograrlo, dejó de forcejear.

―¡Está bien, está bien! ―Mimi concedió a lo que Yamato la miró con sospecha. ―Tú ganas.

―¿Perdona? ¿He oído bien? ¿Mimi Tachikawa se está rindiendo? ―Yamato no podía disimular la gracia del asunto, sonriendo con diversión. Aunque quizá aquella fue su propia derrota: bajar la guardia ante Mimi.

―¡Nunca! ―sentenció Mimi para empujarlo con su pierna y tumbarlo ahora a él y sentarse a horcajadas de sus caderas y sus manos hundidas en la nieve, a cada lado de la cabeza de su amigo. Yamato dejó caer la cabeza contra el blanco colchón, exhalando un suspiro frustrado y cansado, escuchándola reír con ganas. Era imposible luchar contra Mimi; tenía la mala costumbre de hallar una abertura, un pequeño descuido por parte suya que le permitiese vencerlo. ―Oh, no llores, Yama. No todos pueden vencerme.

―No, porque eres una tramposa.

―¿Tramposa? ¿Yo? ―preguntó Mimi con fingida inocencia. Él rodó los ojos e iba a contestar a sus palabras cuando sintió la cabeza de Mimi recostándose contra su pecho y todo su pequeño cuerpo recayendo encima de él.

Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentirla sobre su pecho, como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica a través de aquel simple tacto. Ella dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Ambos estaban con la respiración agitada y sus alientos, formando vapor en el frío, se los demostraba. Mimi reía entrecortadamente y escucharla de esa manera, era encantador.

No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a acariciar su cabello, quizá porque el guante evitaba cualquier sensación, mas veía a su mano pasar lentamente sobre la media espalda de su amiga y regresar a su nuca para volver a circular. La sintió acurrucándose contra él y exhalar otro suspiro, le hizo ser consciente de que portaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

―Tu corazón me ha dicho que éste ha sido uno de los mejor momentos de tu vida. ―Escuchó la voz de Mimi en un susurro. Él borró la sonrisa de sus labios y guardó un momento de silencio; tragó saliva con dificultad y el hecho de respirar, le parecía inconcebible hasta que los orbes castaños de su amiga se volcaron en él.

―¿M…Mi corazón? ―preguntó sin comprender. Ella asintió, como asiente una niña al saberse la respuesta a algo y sonriéndole con ternura, posó su diestra sobre el pecho de Yamato, precisamente donde su corazón se empecinaba en delatarlo frente a ella.

―¿Quieres saber qué más me ha dicho? ―Su sonrisa le hizo asentir como un tonto. Ni siquiera sabía si deseaba saber esa respuesta, pero al mirarla a ella y contemplarla tan alegre, no podía sólo pasar de largo y hacer de cuenta que no le interesaba oírla. Ella sonrió con travesura y acercó su rostro un poco más al de él, haciéndole perder de a poco la noción de la realidad. ―Me ha dicho: "Gracias", porque eres todo un aburrido.

Yamato cerró los ojos con resignación y más al oírla reír por lo bajo. Era un sonido dulce y contagioso que le hizo ignorar que traía el sonrojo apoderándose cada vez más de su rostro. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y la observó encima suyo, con sus labios formando una hermosa sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas se avivaban y sus ojos, preciosas ventanas a un cálido otoño, lo observaban.

Y por un momento, no necesitó de nada más que verla y saber que ella estaba allí, a un instante de él para saberse cálido, completo e irreal. Una fantasía que poco a poco fue desapareciendo conforme ella acercaba sus labios a los de él y el susurro de su tacto asentado en una pequeñísima porción de piel, fue bastante como para reavivar el calor que el invierno le quitó.

Cerró los ojos cuando Mimi besó sus labios, con curiosidad infantil, con dulzura y miedo, con ese ritmo de arrullo que enterraba la consciencia de uno de los mejores sueños. Sabía a cereza y chocolate, gracias al postre que había hecho aquella tarde. Él no solía acabarse sus porciones de pasteles, siendo algo extremadamente dulce para él, empalagándole el gusto rápidamente; sin embargo, en esos momentos no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese llenarse de aquel sabor y besarla hasta que las fuerzas se le fueran en ello.

Las bombas y los fuegos artificiales surgieron entonces en el cielo, esparciendo la oscuridad con sus luces, con sus colores y con la celebración que, por un momento, olvidó al tener los labios de Mimi contra los suyos propios. Ellos se separaron cuando el alboroto de sonidos y luces acapararon la noche. Observaron encima suyo como todo cobraba vida, aunque fuese en el manto oscuro del cielo, mientras en las calles sólo podía apreciarse la iluminación dada por la atracción de los fuegos artificiales.

―Feliz Navidad… ―Yamato retiró la vista del cielo al oír la voz de Mimi. Al mirarla, encontró su sonrisa, sus orbes brillantes y su emoción brotando como si parte del espectáculo de luces se tratara, brillando como lo hacían sus húmedos labios.

―… ―Su boca se abrió para poder pronunciar lo mismo que ella, para poder recibir nuevamente a los labios de Mimi, para pronunciar palabras que desde su pecho luchaban por salir, pero algo se lo impidió.

Algo que le hizo ser consciente de dónde estaba y de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su sentido común regresó del exilio donde se hallaba y todo comenzó a cobrar significado. Regresó para estrellarse contra la realidad.

Tendido en el suelo, observándola, verla sonreír de esa manera tan ella, le hizo borrar la sonrisa que hace un momento tenía él. ¿Cómo sonreír cuando te das cuenta que tu alma se parte en dos? Imposible.

Se había dado cuenta, entonces, que cada vez que miraba a los ojos de Mimi, una parte de él moría de a poco. Esa parte racional y entendida se apagaba y entonces no sabía exactamente qué hacer, cómo reaccionar.

Había algo en ella que hace tiempo había notado, mucho más allá de sus rabietas, sus caprichos o su energía desbordante, él encontraba una calidez que lo abrazaba cuando ante ella se hallaba. Ocasiones peores, se veía a sí mismo pensando en ella, imaginándosela en el Za lidiando con cacerolas, ingredientes y clientes, y sonreía a la nada al pensar que al llegar a su departamento, la volvería a ver y todos los problemas que traía del MIT o de la calle o de sus propios compañeros se esfumarían cuando ella le hiciese sus acostumbrados comentarios, sus muecas graciosas o sólo estuviese cerca para pensar que no todo era tan gris cuando la miraba.

Y la odiaba en silencio, porque se había dado cuenta que, si tan sólo un día, Mimi no cruzara el umbral de su departamento, tome control de la cocina, del televisor, de su sofá favorito como si de la reina y señora de la misma se tratara, su día no tendría sentido.

Él estaba enamorado de la castaña que yacía encima suyo, mirándole como si no hubiese otra mejor persona que él en todo el mundo.

Descubrirlo, le dolía.

―Yama… ―La escuchó pronunciar su nombre y entonces sintió los dedos de su amiga acariciando su mejilla.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él la observaba en silencio, cada movimiento que hacía estaba profundamente registrado en su retina; siempre que sus manos se encontraban en la cocina, ella las movía con dulzura, gracia y fluidez. Era una característica de sus manos pequeñas y finas y que en esos momentos, rozaban la piel de su rostro. Un simple roce que le traía mil recuerdos; recuerdos que nunca creyó albergar en su memoria. Eran felices y graciosos y la idea de que ella despertara todo lo bueno en él, le aterraba.

Estaba por consumir hasta el último rastro de alma que quedaba en él; pero lo que más hería a su orgullo es que ella no era consciente de ello.

¿En qué momento él le había dejado el camino libre a Mimi? ¿En qué momento había caído tan profundamente en ella?

No lo sabía, porque fue un descuido, un pequeño accidente que no venía a cuento, como la oscuridad en esa Navidad: fue algo involuntario… Fue sólo _Limerencia_.

Apartó sus ojos de los castaños que lo miraban entre curiosidad y diversión, pero aquello cambió cuando él se fue enderezando a de a poco sobre la nieve. Mimi se hizo a un lado para dejar que él se acomodara, aunque estaba seguro que ella no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Sonrió para sus adentros, con sarcasmo y dolor, porque para consuelo de ella, el que menos comprendía nada, era él.

Estaba agotado, molesto y con un pánico que crecía y crecía conforme él se mantuviese compartiendo el mismo aire que ella.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Por medio del rabillo de sus ojos la vio sentándose con las rodillas juntas y con la vista puesta en él. La culpa leída en sus ojos fue suficiente como para apartar su vista de la de Mimi y congregarla al Longfellow Bridge y a sus luces, a Boston y la vida que mostraba y como si la casualidad le hiciese un favor, las luces comenzaron a abundar tanto su edificio, la terraza como el resto de la zona de Kendall Square y de seguro, extendiéndose a sus anchas.

―... ―Aquella fue la señal que necesitaba para pararse del suelo y comenzar a limpiarse los rastros de nieve que tenía sobre su cuerpo, mientras pensaba en muchas respuestas a partir de esa simple pregunta. Sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta que lo llevaría de regreso al interior del edificio; podía bien iniciar sus pasos y congregarse a su cuarto, decir que no se sentía bien y pasar el resto del día en su cama.

―Me estás asustando, Yama… ―Sintió la mano de Mimi tomando la suya y en ese pequeñísimo tacto, lo comprendió.

Bajó la cabeza con intención de apartar sus ojos de los castaños que lo estudiaban en silencio, mas al notar una pequeña caja azul con un listón dorado acabando en un moño bonito su preocupación fue reemplazada por su curiosidad. Levantó su mirada a la muchacha del abrigo largo y rojo, cuyo semblante preocupado lo observaba. Él dirigió su diestra hasta el suelo para recoger el obsequio de entre la nieve que debió de haber caído en su infantil guerra de tiros, momentos atrás. Mimi lo vio limpiar los rastros blancos de su superficie y ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pequeña.

―¿Recuerdas el día en el que te di un recorrido por Boston? ―Yamato separó su mirada del obsequio para dirigirlo a Mimi cuando la oyó hablar. Recordaba ese día; fue un viernes cuando Mimi lo secuestró después de sus clases en MIT para llevarlo a conocer sus lugares favoritos en Boston. Nunca podría olvidar aquella salida. Tenía a Mimi hablándole de todo lo que veía, señalando por todos lados mientras lo guiaba por sus calles. Sonrió al recordarse de eso, de los primeros tiempos en el que Mimi y él comenzaban a relacionarse un poco más.

―¿Como olvidarlo? Me agobiabas con tantas cosas y lugares.

―Oh, di lo que quieras, pero parecías muy feliz en el planetario.

Yamato amplió un poco más su sonrisa al ver el puchero infantil que le dedicó Mimi. Ella tenía razón; cuando llegaron al Museo de Ciencia en la Unión entre Cambridge y el West End, su rostro se iluminó como lo hace el de un niño en una dulcería. Su atención dejó de posarse en ella al haber abierto la caja y darse cuenta de lo que tenía en su interior. ―Mimi...

―Cuando fuimos a esa tienda de recuerdos del planetario, vi cómo lo observabas. ―Yamato sacó de la caja una pequeña esfera de vidrio en azul oscuro con aumento, en su interior se encontraba la constelación de Lyra al mirarla de un lado y al voltearla, era la constelación de Aquila la que se hallaba.

―Eso fue hace meses...

―Habías dicho que era una fracción de Japón que no creiste encontrar en tierra extranjera. ―Yamato la miró con sorpresa, sin disimularla en absoluto. No sabía que Mimi había tenido tan en cuenta sus palabras, si a penas y fueron balbuceos sin sentido otorgados por la nostalgia.

Ella dirigió ambas manos para posarlas sobre las de Yamato, las mismas que sostenían la esfera óptica. La miró entonces y su cálida sonrisa lo inundó, como cada vez que él se reflejaba en sus orbes castaños.

Fue cuando comprendió que él no era rival para lo que dentro suyo habitaba cada vez que Mimi lo miraba. Y en ese momento comprendió también que no tenía el valor de descubrir cómo sería su día a día sin que Mimi estuviese en él.

―¿Sabías que la Limerencia es un estado mental involuntario, producto de una atracción hacia otra persona? Muchos la llaman "La enfermedad del amor". Suena estúpido, ¿no? ―Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, sin comprenderlo; no la culpaba. Dejó salir un pequeño bufido y entonces acercó su rostro al de ella, rozando sus labios a los suyos y cuando deshizo la distancia entre sus rostros, Mimi cerró los ojos al instante o eso fue hasta sentir como Yamato ponía en sus manos una pequeña y rectangular caja. Ella deshizo el beso para mirar en sus manos un obsequio diminuto aguardando a ser abierto. Mimi lo miró y él sonrió de lado, confiando en su regalo.

Abrió la caja y su sorpresa se vislumbró en sus ojos al reconocer un collar dorado de fino espesor y en su dije, una pequeña lira que Mimi pudo reconocer con facilidad gracias a las historias que Yamato solía contarle: la representación literal de su constelación favorita.

―Lo que quiero decir es… Feliz Navidad también para ti.

* * *

Dejó el último plato húmedo junto al resto de trastos limpios, brillando por su excelente dedicación a la hora de fregar las vajillas. Secó sus manos con el trapo de cocina que tenía en su cintura y fue hasta la sala con ella entre las manos.

―Terminé de lavar los platos, aunque sigo diciendo que has hecho trampa por… ―Su voz se interrumpió al ver a Mimi recostada en su sofá, acurrucada en la esquina de éste, entregada al sueño. La vio y echó un suspiro silencioso. Solamente Mimi encontraba cómodo dormir en su sofá de esa manera. ―Tienes la mala costumbre de dormir en mi sofá favorito.

No lo pensó demasiado. Ya era bastante malo que aún siguiera con sus prendas de fiesta puestas como para permitirle dormir en la sala.

Metió una mano bajo sus rodillas y la otra bajo su espalda, cargándola sin mucho esfuerzo. Se había acostumbrado al peso de la muchacha y si era franco consigo mismo, le gustaba cargarla. Ella posó su rostro contra su pecho y murmuró algunas palabras inteligibles por él, que pasaron desapercibidas.

Se dirigió a su habitación y empujó la puerta con todo el cuidado posible de que no hiciese ruido alguno. Caminó hasta la cama y bajó a Mimi en ella con cuidado, acomodándola bajo la sábana y arropándola con ésta en conjunto con el cobertor azul que adornaba su cama.

―Y tú tienes la mala costumbre de llevarme a tu cama… ―La voz de Mimi, aterciopelada por el sueño, detuvo sus movimientos y sólo cuando eso dejó de prestar atención al cobertor para centrar sus azulinos orbes en la muchacha castaña que lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y el cabello esparciéndose sobre la almohada blanca, se percató que había caído nuevamente en ella, en sus encantos. Trató de no mostrarse incómodo con la mirada de Mimi, aunque ella podía desarmarlo con facilidad. ―O… ¿Es acaso alguna vil táctica para seducir mujeres indefensas como yo?

Yamato enarcó una ceja mientras su sonrisa se hacía visible en sus labios.

―Lo último que eres es ser indefensa… ―Susurró él con el mismo tono de diversión que ella portaba. La vio enderezarse sobre el colchón y dirigir sus manos al cuello de la camisa que aún portaba él, atrayéndolo hacia ella. ―Además… ―Él besó el mentón de Mimi y luego fue bajando por su cuello, escuchando cómo ella soltaba risitas y caía de a poco sobre la cama. ―Nunca trataría de seducirte… Recuerda que tú y yo seríamos la peor pareja de todas… ―La escuchó reír y entre besos, se perdieron en la sábana como lo venían haciendo desde hace tres años, desde aquella vez en la que Cambridge recibió a la Navidad a oscuras.


End file.
